Sometimes They Come Back
by LadyErestor83
Summary: Celebrimbor and a few others all died tragically and want revenge on anyone they can get their hands on, including the one who got to return. Will they get their wish?
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes They Come Back

By: LadyErestor83

**disclaimers: I own nothing except myself...and maybe an OC or two...**

**characters used: Erestor, Glorfindel, Ecthelion, Ereinion, Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, Lindir, Melpomaen, and Celebrimbor**

**OC's used: Hadereth and Andro**

**mentions of: Annatar (Sauron) and the Valar **

**pairings: Erestor/Elrohir and Elrond/Lindir**

**summary: Celebrimbor and a few others all died tragically and want revenge on anyone they can get their hands on, including the one who got to return. Will they get their wish?**

CHAPTER 1

Erestor sat in his study. He could not believe what tragedies had befallen him. He had watched elves parish before his very eyes. First there had been his brother Ecthelion, then Glorfindel who had been returned to Middle Earth by the valar, his former love Celebrimbor, and eventually his King. The only thing that kept him going at times were the ones who had rescued him from a horrible fate of his own in Gondolin. He often thought of Hadereth and Andro. They were not in the valley with him, but in Mirkwood, serving their king. Erestor sighed and attempted to set to his work. Was there another who had suffered as he had? Perhaps Lord Elrond had. He had lost many dear to his heart. Like Erestor, he had lost their King as well. They had fought for many years trying to figure out whose fault it was. Erestor nearly laughed at that. Elrond had decided that their King was to blame because he knew of the dangers of war and had gone anyhow. Erestor shook his head, then once again attempted to start his work for the day. He did not raise his head when the door to his study opened.

" Hello Erestor nin."

Erestor smiled and raised his head to see his beautiful beloved standing there.

"Elrohir nin, what are you doing here?"

Elrohir pretended to pout.

"Are you not happy to see me?"

Erestor smiled brightly.

"I am always happy to see you."

Elrohir walked around the expanse of his desk and plopped lightly into his lap.

" Meleth, you should come outside with me today."

Erestor shook his head slightly.

"I must get some work done today meleth, but I promise you I am all yours after noon meal."

Elrohir's eyes lit up. Erestor never stopped work before nightfall.

"Really?"

Erestor nodded.

" Yes my love. Now quit pestering me so I can work."

Elrohir giggled and stood to leave. He kissed Erestor's forehead.

"I will see you after noon meal."

Erestor nodded, smiling to himself as he heard the door close. Elrohir, his beloved had come to him when he had needed him most. As an elfling, Elrohir had known there was something amiss with him and now as an adult elf, he would chase away Erestor's every nightmare. Erestor set to his work. He knew if he did not, he would have to break his promise to Elrohir.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**okay now you're going to see how they come back :) also, I am not going by the exact script or anything I promise...oh and for fun, I'm adding Melkor (Morgoth) to the group...hehehehe and yes yes I know Sauron's supposed to be dead...sorry...**

CHAPTER 2

The flames in Mordor rose high, a silent rage playing through the land. He growled as he saw that one of the dead had been returned. He suddenly stopped growling, then actually smirked. If Namo could return one, he could as well. Namo nor any of the others had no say over what he did. He called forth his servant Sauron, who had once masqueraded himself as Annatar. Sauron stepped forward and listened to his lord's command.

" You will use the dark magic and return three elves to the land of the living."

Sauron smirked and inclined his head.

" Which three my lord?"

Melkor thought it over for a moment, then grinned.

" I want Ecthelion of Gondolin, Celebrimbor of Eregion, and that high king of the Noldor, Ereinion."

Sauron watched as his master left and began his task. Middle Earth would never be safe again. Sauron watched as his dark magic began to work. He could see the forms of two being reborn before his very eyes. The third was in waking. Finally, all three stood before him. Sauron summoned his master forth. Melkor nodded his approval and looked each elf over carefully. He turned to Sauron.

"Do they have any goodness in them?"

Sauron shook his head.

"No my lord."

Melkor turned to them. He stood in front of Ecthelion first, then Celebrimbor, and eventually Ereinion. He stepped back and addressed them.

" Each of you died an untimely, yet deserved, death. You will be freed back into Middle Earth. You may seek your revenge on those you must, but you must bring the fourth back to me. He is the reason all of you died by my hand. You must bring him or you will all die. Understood?"

The three elves grinned.

"Yes Master," they said in unison.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**heres where its going to get a little interesting...**

CHAPTER 3

Elrohir and Erestor had spent the afternoon together by the Bruinen, talking and laughing. Erestor loved how Elrohir could make him forget all the bad things, even if for a brief moment. They were laughing about how Glorfindel could not take down Elladan in swords practice. Glorfindel never had a problem besting someone. Erestor calmed down first.

" Meleth, we should not laugh. Glorfindel may have not bested him, but he is still a master in swords."

Elrohir nodded.

"True. Very true."

They got up and proceeded to walk to the gardens. Elrohir loved going to the gardens because Erestor would read him poetry there. He remembered Erestor telling him that his naneth used to read poetry to him and his brother Ecthelion. Erestor found a place under a tree and began to sit down when Glorfindel ran over to him.

"Erestor, Elrohir, we have a problem."

Erestor nearly glared at him.

"Why did you not go to Elrond?"

Glorfindel nodded toward the library.

"Everyone is in the library. Elrond sent me to find you and Elrohir."

Erestor sighed, then turned to Elrohir.

" I'm afraid we must wait again meleth."

Elrohir nodded and kissed Erestor's cheek.

"At least Ada needs both of us."

Erestor nodded and they followed Glorfindel into the library. Erestor halted as he saw the elf that stood there smiling at him.

"Ecthelion?"

Ecthelion stood there, still smiling at him.

"Hello toren."

XXXXXXXX

It was impossible, simply impossible. First Ecthelion, then an hour later Ereinion had arrived. Erestor paced the rooms he shared with Elrohir, who was watching him intently.

" Erestor nin, you'll wear a hole into the floor."

Erestor kept pacing, trying to rationalize this.

" The valar would not suddenly return them. There must be something else we all have missed."

Elrohir stood and pulled his mate into his arms.

"Erestor nin, stop."

Erestor looked into Elrohir's eyes.

" Why are they back?"

Elrohir thought it over for a moment.

"They all died an unclean death. Perhaps Namo sent them..."

Erestor shook his head.

" It is not the valar Elrohir nin, you must trust me."

Elrohir nodded and kissed his cheek as there came a knock on the door.

" You must stop worrying so much meleth."

Elrohir walked and answered the door, Erestor close behind him. Erestor gasped as he saw who was in the door way.

"Celebrimbor."

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry for the no post yesterday, library was closed...today's chapter deals with Erestor and his nightmares...**

CHAPTER 4

Elrohir had watched Erestor sleep for sometime now. Their visit from Celebrimbor had taken it's toll on the Advisor. Once Celebrimbor had left, Erestor had locked himself in the bed chamber, refusing to come out. Elrohir had sat by the door, trying to calm his beloved. Erestor had eventually opened the door and allowed him in, only to nearly collapse a few moments later. All of this had been hard on him. Elrohir felt tears stinging his eyes, but he would not let them fall. Where Erestor now felt weak, he had to be strong. He had to be his beloved's strength. He saw Erestor stir in his sleep, caught in nightmare. He jumped up from his chair and got onto the bed beside him. He held him close, which usually worked. Elrohir became worried when it did not. Erestor had pulled away from him and nearly knocked him to the floor in his tossing. He was crying as he was still in reverie.

"Ecthelion! Glorfindel! No!"

Elrohir held onto him again as he still thrashed. Apparently, Erestor was reliving the death of his brother Ecthelion. Then more words came from his beloved's lips.

"Annatar, please...do not take him! Take my life in his place!"

Elrohir could see that his beloved was crying and he knew that he was too.

" Ereinion!"

Erestor finally succeeded in throwing Elrohir from the bed. He landed on the floor with a hard thud. He winced in pain, finally sitting up and looking up at his beloved. He had relived all the deaths of those who had died before his eyes. Elrohir watched his beloved in sadness. Glorfindel had been returned to them by the valar, but Erestor believed that the others had not. Elrohir winced in pain once more as he stood and got back on the bed with his beloved. He gently grabbed his shoulder and shook him.

"Erestor nin, you must wake."

Erestor sat straight up in their bed, eyes slowly returning from their glazed state. He slowly turned to look at Elrohir.

"Elrohir nin?"

Elrohir nodded.

"I am here meleth."

Erestor fell into his beloved's arms, sobbing. It made Elrohir's heart break to see him in so much pain. Elrohir held the sobbing elf tightly in his arms.

" I know what you dreamt of Erestor nin."

Erestor looked at him.

"You do?"

Elrohir nodded sadly.

"You dreamt of them."

Erestor held onto him tighter, which Elrohir knew was his way of apologizing of dreaming of other elves. Elrohir stroked Erestor's hair.

"Shhh. You know I am not angry with you."

Erestor nodded against his chest, then realized the chair near the bed was knocked over. He swallowed hard.

"Did I throw you from the bed?"

Elrohir kissed the top of Erestor's head.

"You did meleth, but do not worry. I am fine."

Elrohir almost laughed as Erestor began to check him over, making certain he was being truthful. Erestor finally looked into his eyes.

" I am sorry."

Elrohir held him once more, smiling as his beloved fell back into reverie. He laid down, holding Erestor tightly to him. His smile faded. He hated that his beloved had to relive these moments. He wished he could take it away from him, remove the harsh memories from his mind. Elrohir sighed. He would do anything for Erestor, yes, but that was one thing he could not do.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

**this chapter goes to our Morgoth re-born elves...**

CHAPTER 5

Ecthelion chuckled evilly.

" Did you not see how he looked at us Ereinion? My brother at a loss for words."

Ereinion laughed.

" He was quite enjoyable to scare."

Celebrimbor grinned.

"When I visited him, he nearly fainted."

The three laughed together. Ereinion stood and poured three glasses of wine, handing one to Ecthelion and one to Celebrimbor. He sat down and looked at his companions.

"What if he finds out how we were returned?"

Celebrimbor snickered.

" Well, we are here for Glorfindel, but the master did say we are allowed our revenge. That scrawny Advisor just watched as we all died before his very eyes. He did not lift one finger to..."

"What would he have done Celebrimbor, " Ecthelion interuppted, " Analyze our master and Sauron to death?"

The three laughed. Ereinion held up his hands.

" We must figure out how to get your troublesome little brother out of this Ecthelion and get Glorfindel back to our master."

Ecthelion seemed to be deep in thought, a frown forming on his face. Then a smile slowly appeared.

"Elrohir."

Celebrimbor raised an eyebrow.

"Is that the elf that was with him in his bedchambers?"

Ecthelion nodded.

"They are to be wed soon from what a very talkative elf told me."

Ereinion grinned.

"Lindir?"

Ecthelion nodded, laughing evilly.

"Who knew that your former herald's husband would be so stupid as to tell one he barely knows everything that he needs to know?"

Ereinion's grin looked at though it was permanently stuck on his face.

" But how?"

Ecthelion turned to Celebrimbor.

" Show an interest in my brother once again and I will handle the rest."

Celebrimbor sighed.

" I barely loved him the first time, you would make me endure that irritating Advisor again?"

Ecthelion moved to sit in Celebrimbor's lap.

"I promise to make it worth your while," he whispered into his ear.

Ereinion watched the two in interest.

"Maybe this should be the plan."

They looked at him. Celebrimbor laughed suddenly. Ecthelion looked from one companion to the other, confused. Celebrimbor turned to him.

" I will go after Erestor and make Elrohir furious, then you and I will come together in complete it all."

Ecthelion bit Celebrimbor's neck.

" I am going to enjoy this."

Ereinion cleared his throat and they turned to look at him. Ecthelion got off of Celebrimbor's lap and went to Ereinion.

" Do you feel left out?"

He sat in Ereinion's lap and bit his neck as well. Celebrimbor stood and took a hand of each companion. They went to their bedchamber and he watched as Ereinion and Ecthelion got on the bed and sat comfortably.

" And how do you fit into our plan Ereinion?"

Ereinion grinned as Celebrimbor joined them on the bed.

" I will go after Glorfindel."

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

**back to Erestor and Elrohir :)**

CHAPTER 6

Erestor had returned from council only a short while ago and Elrohir had been watching him closely. Elrohir had not been asked to join this council and he knew why. His Ada's, his beloved, and Glorfindel had met with the three returned elves and had spoken of a permanent arrangment. Elrohir sighed. He knew Erestor did not like the idea one bit, but what could he do? Elrohir's Ada's were the rulers of Imladris, not Erestor. Elrohir wished they had at least given him some say in the matter, but when Erestor had told him that the three of them were staying, Elrohir could see in beloved's eyes that he did not want it. He also knew his Ada's would never turned them away. Elrohir could hear the bath water being turned off and he went into the bathing chambers. He smiled at his beloved.

" Shall I leave you alone?"

Erestor simply shook his head, not uttering a single word. Elrohir was worried about him. He sat on the edge of the large tub.

" Erestor nin?"

Erestor looked at him, but did not reply. Elrohir scooted closer, stroking Erestor's hair.

" Ada and Ada Lindir would have never turned them away. It was inevitable upon their arrival that they were going to stay."

Erestor did not answer. He pulled away from Elrohir's touch. Elrohir frowned, knowing his beloved was hurting even deeper than he was letting on. Erestor never pulled away from his touch. He stood and walking back to the sitting area. As he settled himself onto the divan, he began to think of the three that had been returned. They did not look like normal elves. Their skin was nearly gray, but sometimes it looked lighter. Their hair shined still, but only when near the light it seemed. Elrohir kept thinking over all of it, feeling a little like Erestor when he analyzed things. Suddenly, a thought occured to him. Why would three elves who died all at different times, of different things, and so horribly, be returned? He stood suddenly, grabbing a piece of parchment and a quill, scribbling a note for Erestor that said: '_I have gone to see my ada's, I will return soon meleth' _and left. Maybe if he shared this with them, they would be able to figure it all out.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

**so obviously in this chapter Elrohir goes to see Elrond and Lindir :) **

CHAPTER 7

Elrohir nearly ran to his Ada's rooms. When he arrived, he knocked on the door as kindly as he could. He smiled as he saw the door open.

"Hello Ada Lindir. I need to speak with you and Ada urgently."

Lindir opened the door.

"Come Ion-nin."

Elrohir entered and saw Elrond sitting on the divan. He seemed troubled.

"Ada?"

Elrond raised his head to look at his son.

" Elrohir, I am glad you are here. Sit please."

Elrohir nodded and watched as Lindir joined them. Elrond sipped his tea before speaking again.

"You are here because of our new arrivals."

Elrohir nodded.

"They trouble Erestor, Ada. I know it may be nothing, but..."

"We have noticed their differences Elrohir," Lindir interrupted, " And we have decided that they cannot stay."

Elrohir nodded in agreement.

"So what will be done?"

Elrond looked at his son.

" Well, first we need to be absolutely certain Ion, so we have entrusted the help of two elves of Mirkwood. They will be able to tell us for certain if Ecthelion, Ereinion, and Celebrimbor are for good or for evil."

Elrohir looked at his Ada as though he had grown a second head.

"Mirkwood elves?"

Lindir nodded.

"They can sense evil much better than we can."

Elrohir groaned.

"When will they be here?"

Elrond grinned.

"They are standing behind you."

Elrohir turned to look at them and smiled. One with dark hair, the other with light. He stood and hugged them both and politely asked them to go with him to see Erestor. They agreed with a smile. Moments later, Elrohir walked into his beloved's rooms. Erestor was sitting on the divan, reading.

"Meleth, I have a surprise for you."

Erestor looked at him, then picked up the note.

"Does it have to do with this?"

Elrohir nodded.

"It does."

Erestor stood.

"Well?"

Elrohir gestured for the two to enter, smiling as Erestor's eyes went wide with happiness.

"Hadereth! Andro!"

He flung himself into them, hugging them tightly. Elrohir chuckled. This was just the happy reunion that Erestor had needed.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

**this chapter is set the next day...this is Erestor and my fave elf: Celebrimbor...I believe I called them CELEBRESTOR lol so I guess that makes Erestor and Elrohir: ERESTROHIR LMAO...anyway, moving on (before I come up with more)..**

CHAPTER 8

Erestor sat in the gardens. He had told his beloved and his friends that he just needed some time alone to think. He had been sitting there for nearly an hour, uninterrupted. He heard footsteps coming near him and he looked up, swallowing hard at the sight of Celebrimbor. Celebrimbor smiled at him.

"Hello Erestor."

Erestor could not find his voice at first, but when he did it sounded squeaky.

"Celebrimbor."

Celebrimbor sat beside him, pretending to care about him.

" What is wrong Erestor?"

Erestor turned to face him. He cleared his throat once, hoping his voice would now sound normal.

" How is it that you have returned?"

Celebrimbor gave a slight shrug of the shoulders.

"I am uncertain," he lied, " I just know I was killed and then returned somehow."

Erestor looked at him.

"With no reason?"

Celebrimbor shook his head.

"I was not given a reason by anyone. I just assumed the Valar were being kind enough to give me a second chance."

Erestor shook his head.

"The Valar do not give second chances unless you are worthy of one."

Celebrimbor pretended to look hurt and allowed tears to fall from his eyes, hoping Erestor would buy it. Thankfully, he did. Celebrimbor felt Erestor's hand on his shoulder.

"Celebrimbor, if you are being truthful, then come with me. Perhaps you can help us figure out this whole thing."

Celebrimbor nodded sadly.

" I will aid you in any way I can."

He watched as Erestor stood and offered his hand to him, which he took. They walked to Erestor's rooms hand in hand. When they approached the door, Erestor let go of his hand and they walked inside. Elrohir watched as they entered and turned to Hadereth and Andro, who also seemed shocked at Erestor's arrival with Celebrimbor. Elrohir stood and approached Erestor.

" Hello meleth."

Erestor smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"Celebrimbor does not know how he was returned. Perhaps if we can figure that out, we can figure out this whole mess."

Hadereth and Andro stood. They walked over to Celebrimbor, their friend at one time. Erestor watched them. He knew what they were trying to do. They were trying to see if evil had touched Celebrimbor. They stepped back and Hadereth turned to Elrohir with a shake of the head.

" There is no evil within him."

TBC...

**(*gasps* no evil? how is that possible right? sorry for the cliffy...next chapter will be up on Monday, but there is a possibility that there will be no chapter on Tuesday.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**will be short...crunched for time...**

CHAPTER 9

Ereinion watched as Celebrimbor returned.

"Well?"

Celebrimbor sat down.

"They bought it. There is something that concerns me."

Ecthelion entered the sitting room from the bed chamber.

"What is that?"

Celebrimbor seemed very confused.

"Mirkwood elves can sense darkness and evil, correct?"

Ecthelion nodded.

"Indeed they can."

Celebrimbor looked at him.

"Then why could Hadereth and Andro not detect it in me?"

Ereinion's eyes widened.

"What?"

Celebrimbor nodded.

"They could not detect any evil."

Ecthelion shrugged.

"It may be because they were not born in Mirkwood but in Gondolin."

Ereinion shook his head.

"From what I have heard, they have lived in Mirkwood a long while. They would have picked up those magics by now."

Ecthelion was about to reply, but realized Ereinion was right. He walked over and grabbed Celebrimbor by the collar of his tunic, lifting him to his feet and looking into his eyes.

"Are you going to betray us?"

Celebrimbor shook his head.

"Of course not."

Ecthelion seemed satisfied and let him go. Ecthelion and Ereinion left only moments later, saying they needed to go see Glorfindel. Celebrimbor sat down and put his face in his hands. He finally knew why they had detected no evil. He knew he was not like them. Somehow, somewhere, someone has messed up. Celebrimbor felt tears spring to his eyes. He knew what had happened. He had fallen for Erestor again.

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

**today my friends is one of those days where someone is going to piss someone off by telling them something they should not know...**

CHAPTER 10

Celebrimbor sat in the library, waiting for Erestor to arrive. He knew he had to tell him the truth about what was going on. He did not want revenge on him like the others did. He just wanted to be honest with him. He watched as the door to the library opened, revealing not just Erestor, but Elrohir, Hadereth, and Andro as well. They stopped when they saw the saddened look on Celebrimbor's face. Erestor walked up to him.

"What is it?"

Celebrimbor sighed.

"I think all of you had better sit down."

Once everyone was seated, Celebrimbor told them the truth about everything: how they returned, what their orders were, and the main plan. Once he was finished, he raised his head to look at them and saw that Elrohir was holding Erestor, who was sobbing. He looked at Hadereth and Andro, who seemed to be a bit confused. He waited for someone to say something, anything.

" How is it we could not detect evil from you?"

Celebrimbor looked at Andro.

" It seems there is something wrong with me. Apparently when I was returned my heart was too strong for them to defeat. I still can love, which means there is no evil attached to me."

Erestor looked at him.

" Is there one you love?"

Elrohir wiped away his beloved's tears, waiting for the answer. Celebrimbor nodded.

" There is, but he has found a love of his own and I would never come between them."

Hadereth knew who he was talking about at that point, but did not say a word. Elrohir looked at Celebrimbor.

"Who is it?"

Celebrimbor lowered his head.

"Erestor."

Suddenly, he felt a sting against his jaw and looked up. Had Elrohir just hit him? He heard Erestor gasp. Apparently he had. He could see blazing anger in Elrohir's eyes.

"Stay away from him! I do not trust you nor will I ever! You come near him and I will kill you!"

Erestor felt Elrohir wrap his arms around him and pull him to leave. Celebrimbor watched them go, not blaming Elrohir one bit. He turned his focus to Hadereth and Andro, who were both smiling at him. They stood to leave, but Andro lingered a moment longer and whispered into Celebrimbor's ear.

" Just know we feel the same. You touch Erestor, you will die."

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

**today, Ecthelion and Ereinion find out why evil cannot be detected in Celebrimbor...**

CHAPTER 11

Ereinion and Ecthelion laid together on the bed they shared. Ereinion had gone after Glorfindel and succeeded and had had evening meal with him only an hour earlier. He turned to look at Ecthelion.

"Whats troubling you?"

Ecthelion sighed.

"How is it that Celebrimbor's evil cannot be detected?"

Ereinion shrugged and was about to answer when a flash of light came before them. Knowing what it was they stood and bowed their heads. Out of the light came an elf, who glared at them.

"Where is Celebrimbor?"

Ecthelion raised his head.

"He has gone after Erestor my Lord Annatar."

Annatar looked at them both.

"Keep him away from Erestor."

Ereinion looked at him in complete confusion.

"If I may ask as such, why my Lord?"

Annatar began to pace.

" Apparently, when I brought the three of you back, I did not think on matters of the heart. I did not know whether any of you had loved before your death. I knew nothing, yet here you two are and Celebrimbor is once again in love with that damned Advisor."

Ecthelion and Ereinion looked at each other, then back at Annatar. Ecthelion was first to speak.

"Does that mean we will regain our hearts as well?"

Annatar grinned as Ecthelion spat his words.

"No Ecthelion nor will Ereinion."

Ereinion looked at their lord.

"How will you break him my Lord?"

Annatar chuckled evilly.

"The only way I can. I must kill him the same as before in front of Erestor."

TBC...

**(sorry for the shortness...no chapter on Monday...Holiday)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Again...stupid computer...tomorrow I will only post on a quest for her love...thursday will be a new chapter here...this one is a pov chapter...**

CHAPTER 12

ERESTOR'S POV

I love Elrohir. I love Elrohir. If this is true, then why does my heart want to betray him for Celebrimbor? I could never live him the way I love Elrohir. Never. My heart is treacherous. It wants me to return to one who died, who left me broken. I know it should have been me. In all their places, it should have been me. Unfortunately, life is cruel and where they have suffered, so have I. My brother, my lover, and my king were all taken from me. I would do anything for them all to be restored. Celebrimbor is not evil as they are, but I want them to be good like him. I have wept over this, cried rivers of tears, but that does not mean much when you cannot undo what has been done. I sit on the bed, wondering if Annatar will take me. Will he wait or just take Glorfindel? I sigh. Celebrimbor was right in telling us the truth, but had it done more harm than good? Would my heart betray Elrohir for a love that may not last? I hoped it would not. I love Elrohir. I love Elrohir.

TBC...


	13. Chapter 13

**this is a bit late...another pov chapter...**

CHAPTER 13

GLORFINDEL'S POV

For two days, Ereinion and Ecthelion have come to me. There is something about them I do not trust. Everytime we speak of the past of Gondolin or Lindon, they both freeze and look in the library's direction. I know who they think of. It has to be Erestor. Everytime I ask of their return, they joke and say Namo grew tired of them and let them go. I also see how they eye Celebrimbor. It is almost as though they think him traitorous. What had he done? Perhaps my mind over works. They are here now, asking about my duty. I answer them as best I can, without sounding suspicious of them. Elrond said there was something wrong. I believe he is right. Why do they come to me, asking all these questions. I can tell they are truly uninterested. I see Elrohir walking toward me. He takes me aside and tells me they are beings of evil. I look back to them and wonder, if I had remained dead, would I be one of them?

TBC...


	14. Chapter 14

**today's chapter is in Mordor..**

CHAPTER 14

Melkor glared at Sauron.

"He can still love?!"

Sauron nodded.

"Yes my lord."

Melkor was beside himself with rage. How was this possible?

"I have a plan."

Sauron was a bit surprised by his master's calmed tone. He would expected anger.

"You will return to Ecthelion and Ereinion. Tell them to do to get Celebrimbor on our side."

Sauron nodded.

"But what if they can't my lord?"

Melkor grinned.

"Then Celebrimbor will be brought here and I will torture his love right out of him."

Sauron laughed, then disappeared. After he was certain that Sauron was gone, Melkor's grin faded. That was what he and Celebrimbor had in common a weakness in their heart for love.

TBC...


End file.
